Ogawa Makoto
Ogawa Makoto (小川 麻琴, born October 29th 1987 in Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer and actress, best known as a former member of Morning Musume. She joined the group in August 2001 along with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Konno Asami. On April 28, 2006, alongside Konno Asami, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English in New Zealand. On March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club. Biography '2001' Ogawa was selected from Love Audition 21 to join Morning Musume as a fifth generation member on August 26, 2001, along with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. She made her debut appearance on the single "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," and first appeared on the fourth studio album, 4th Ikimasshoi!. '2002' In September 2002, the fifth generation were placed into the Morning Musume subgroups, and Ogawa was added to the Petitmoni roster. However, unlike the other newly shuffled Tanpopo and Minimoni, the new line-up of Petitmoni never released a single. They had one original song, "WOW WOW WOW," but it was only released on the Petit Best 4 album and performed during concerts. '2003' Ogawa was placed in Morning Musume Otome Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. On June 22, 2003, Ogawa sprained her hip during the Edokko Chuushingura musical mini-live at the Meijiza Theater in Tokyo. Consequently, she was sidelined to a wheelchair for several live performances during the release of "Shabondama" (for the HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP appearance as a part of SALT5, she performed sitting on a stool). In September 2003, She joined and was an original member of the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed. '2004' In March 2004, she retired from the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. From September to December of 2004, She became part of the TV show Sore Yuke! Gorokkies. She also became a part of the TV Show Futarigoto for a short time from April to May and again later from September 20-28. Also became a part of the show Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den with Ishikawa Rika from October to December. She also later stared int he TV Drama Aijō Ippon!. '2005' In February of 2005, She released her first photobook entitled Ogawa Makoto. From April to July she became a part of the TV Show Musume Dokyu! and later again for a short time from December 16 to the 22. In June of 2005, she joined the radio show Hello Pro Yanen!!, which she is still a part of today. In April of 2005, she became a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu for a short time. '2006' In March 2006, she became a member of the kickball team Metro Rabbits H.P. On April 28, 2006, alongside Konno Asami, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English abroad in new Zealand. She graduated on August 27, 2006, after the final performance of Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical. But still officially, she remained a part of Hello! Project. In August of 2006, she became again a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu again for another short time. '2008' She returned in 2008 as an MC in some concerts. She also made regular appearances in the TV Asahi show "Jagaimon" and has performed in various stage plays, concerts with non-Hello! Project artists, and some fan club events. '2009' On, March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club. And became a part of Morning Musume OG. '2010' In September of 2010, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume, along with: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, and Fujimoto Miki. In December of 2010, A concert tour for Morning Musume OG titled Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ has been announced. Acording to the announcement all the OG members, except Konno Asami, will be participating in the concert tour. '2011' Ogawa Makoto with former 5th Generation Konno Asami has made a special appearance at Morning Musume's Autumn Tour a day before Takahashi Ai's graduation. Profile *'Name:' Makoto Ogawa 小川 麻琴 *'Nickname:' Mako-chan, P-mako, Pimako, Makocchan and Makotii *'Birth date:' 1987-10-29 *'Birthplace:' Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Profession:' Singer, actress *'Height:' 160cm (5ft 3in.) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2006-08-27: Hiatus **2008-06-06: Member **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 5 Years *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Talent Agency:' Up-Front Works *'Hobbies:' Sitz bathes, swimming *'Specialty:' Maths *'Favorite food:' Squash *'Favorite colour:' Blue and pink *'Favorite sport:' Swimming *'Favorite season:' Spring *'Favorite song:' Furusato - Morning Musume *'Favorite Morning Musume song:' Furusato *'Love Audition 21 audition songs': Round 1: LUV is Magic (Eriko with Crunch), Round 2: Set Me Free! (Imai Eriko) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **2001–2006 Morning Musume *'Subgroups:' **2002–2006 Petitmoni **2003–2006 Morning Musume Otome Gumi *'Shuffle Units:' **2002 Happy 7 **2003 SALT5 **2004 H.P. All Stars *'Other': **2003-2004 Gatas Brilhantes H.P. **2006 Metro Rabbits H.P. ** 2009 Elder Club ** M-Line (2009-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly 'Trivia ' *In her primary school days, her friends called her "Tomato Ketchup 100% OK" and "Machiko." *Shares the same birthday as Tsunku. *Close friends with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Tsuji Nozomi and Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Made her CD debut on a cheer song for the J2 soccer team, Albirex Niigata, when she belonged to ALP. Due to her extensive former commercial experience, along with Niigaki Risa's own tie-ins, a new requirement was added to all auditions after stating that applicants could not have had prior attachment to any agency. *When she was younger, she dressed up in ganguro style for fun. *She is commonly referred to as "the new Yasuda Kei" character by both fans and fellow members, largely because of her "obaachan" (old lady) image in terms of mannerisms and speech. and Nakai Masahiro also have frequently teased her on Utaban as being "the new Kemeko." *She is the first to to dye her hair blonde out of the fifth generation members, and is noted out of all the Morning Musume members to have the most frequent hairstyle changes. Ogawa has even said she thinks she changes it too much. *Many fans and even Ogawa herself credit her comedic roles on the Hello! Morning skits as helping her stand out among the group. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ogawa was enrolled at the entertainment school Apple Little Performers (ALP) in Niigata, where she was one of the top students. She has also been a model for magazines and campaigns, such as one for automobile safety for the elderly. *Tsunku—producer and lyricist of Hello! Project—also commented that she was selected to join the group because she displayed great dancing skills and shined during the audition process. *Makoto Ogawa competed in the eighth "Women of Ninja Warrior" competition (known as KUNOICHI in Japan) and was eliminated on the second stage's "Dancing Stones." *She is the ninth former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project. The first being Nakazawa Yuko, the second being Goto Maki, the third being Yasuda Kei, the fourth being Abe Natsumi, the fifth being Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai, the sixth being Iida Kaori, the seventh being Ishikawa Rika, and the eighth being Konno Asami Works 'Movies' *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) 'Musicals' *2006 Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) 'TV Dramas' *2002 Angel Hearts *2004 – Aijō Ippon! (愛情イッポン！) *2009 – Q.E.D (Cameo as Art teacher on Ep. 4) 'TV Shows' * 2001-2006 Hello! Morning (ハロー！モーニング。) * - 2003.12.26 Sore Yuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) * - 2004.05.04 / 2004.09.20 - 2004.09.28 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) * - 2004.12.15 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) * - 2005.07.01 / 2005.12.16 - 2005.12.22 Musume Dokyu! (娘DOKYU!) 'Radio' * - 2005.04.29 / 2006.08.21 - 2006.08.15 TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu (TBC Funふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) * 2005.06.26- Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) Publications 'Photobooks' 'Solo' *2005.02.22 Ogawa Makoto (photobook) (小川麻琴) *2006.08.28 Natsu no Uta (夏ノ詩（なつのうた）) 'Group' *2002.08.13 5 Morning Musume. 5ki Members (5 モーニング娘。5期メンバー) (With Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa) External Links * Official Website * Official Fanclub * Official Thread Category:1987 births Category:5th Generation Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Members from Niigata Category:2001 additions Category:2006 departures Category:2008 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Happy 7 Category:SALT5 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Pucchimoni Category:Soloist Category:M-Line Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:Petitmoni Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:October Births Category:5th Generation Concerts In